


Together We Fall

by Snowhusky369



Series: Yuki X Akari Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: Fenn and Caba are no longer itty bitty cubs and Akari wants another one. When they get pregnant on their first try, Akari and Yuki are ecstatic. But then trouble befalls them and they must find the inner strength to survive this new challenge.
Relationships: Akari/Yuki, Any other relationships I haven't thought of but will use, Bardock/Gine/Toma (Dragon Ball)
Series: Yuki X Akari Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Quick Sketches by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer).  
> Hey guys! So, you may or may not like this story but I honestly don't give a crap. Don't like, don't read. I've written enough stories to know that I can't please everyone. Now that that's out of the way, welcome! All the ideas, knowledge, information, and images I may use in this story, I credit to AlphaLightBearer. Go check them out! Their art is absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much, AlphaLightBearer, for allowing me to write off your images! I appreciate it! <3

Smiling, Akari watched as Yuki played with Fenn, giggles filling their home. “Akari!” Fenn giggled, running over to his carrier. “Akari, help me!” Chuckling, Akari scooped up the small cub, pretending to protect him from Yuki as the snow saiyan came marching over, his hands extended in preparation to tickle Fenn.

“Come here, you silly little cub!” Yuki growled playfully, grabbing the cub out of Akari’s arms.

“Ah! No! Akari!” Fenn laughed, holding onto Akari’s arms for as long as he could. Yuki wrestled Fenn down to the ground, tickling him until Fenn was laughing so hard, he wasn’t taking in air.

“I’ll save you, Fenn!” another cub cried, jumping onto Yuki’s back and tugging him off of her nephew.

“Hold him, Caba! I’m coming!”

Akari stood up, his tail curling lightly in the air, and he came over to the trio as they rough-housed around on the floor.

“Alright, you two,” Akari chuckled, plucking Fenn and Caba both off of the snow saiyan. “Come here.” He sat down in a chair, plopping both cubs on each knee, and looked them up and down. Caba had grown to look just like Cela, having taken after him more than her sire. Because the fur was too hot on them, the young family had decided to keep the fur shaved off, allowing the cubs to look like any other sand saiyan cub with the exception of their eyes and hair. Fenn had taken after Yuki more, structure-wise, but showed resemblance to his grandfather, Toma, through his hair. His hair color was silvery white, like any other snow saiyan’s but had streaks of black throughout it, earned through his sand saiyan genes. His red-and-black mixed eyes seemed to change into more solid colors depending on his mood which was hardly ever angry and almost always carefree and loving.

“Now, you two need to go see Bardock. He said he had something for you two. Okay? Be careful and go straight there.”

Giggling, the two hopped off of Akari’s knees and made a beeline out of their home, heading straight for Akari’s old family home. Standing up, Akari went over to his warrior and placed a kiss gently against Yuki’s lips.

“I want another one,” he sighed, leaning against Yuki’s chest and he felt his mate’s chest rise and fall as he sighed.

“I know,” Yuki replied softly, his tail wrapping gently around Akari’s. “I can smell your heat right now. Do you want to try?” he asked gently and Akari nodded, his eyes looking up into Yuki’s soft ones.

“Bardock was planning on keeping the two all day and possibly overnight,” Akari whispered, lightly tracing his fingers over Yuki’s chest. Yuki shivered and a purr made its way up his throat.

Grabbing his hand, Akari tugged Yuki to their nest and climbed in, his mate eagerly climbing in after him. Akari collapsed on his back and Yuki climbed on top of him, already attacking his nipples, licking and nipping at them until they grew hard and red. Sliding his hand down, he grabbed hold of Akari’s dick, rubbing a thumb gently over the slit, and leaned up to press his lips against his mate’s, feeling him moan into his mouth. While his tongue explored Akari’s mouth, Yuki pinched his nipple between his fingers, his other hand beginning to pump his mate’s cock.

Pulling away from Akari, he observed his mate, the sand saiyan’s delicate body already covered in sweat, his eyes dark with lust and his breath coming in needy pants. Smirking, Yuki held his fingers up to Akari’s mouth and the other saiyan began to lick at them, eventually sucking gingerly on them.

Deeming them wet enough, Yuki pulled his fingers out and grinned at Akari slyly before wrapping them around Akari’s shaft. Positioning his own cock against Akari’s “pussy”, he looked up at Akari one more time before he pushed in, stifling his own moan at the silky warmth of his body.

Beginning to thrust, he pumped Akari’s cock at the same time, watching as his mate allowed himself to be swamped by the pleasure and happiness that he probably felt. Akari’s tail entwined with his own and he began to speed up his rhythm, thrusting harder and faster with each second. He couldn’t contain himself. Harder and harder, he could feel Akari’s muscles clenching around his cock, and he felt himself going over the edge. He came with a cry, pushing his cock in as hard as he could, and Akari came all over their abdomens. The two collapsed against each other, panting and struggling for breath as they felt the sleep coming up to catch them. “I love you, Akari,” Yuki whispered, entwining his fingers with his mate’s. “I love you too, Yuki,” he murmured back, enjoying the feel of his mate pulsating inside of him.

~~~

I'm so sorry the sex scene is so short T^T I've really been struggling to stay in the mood long enough to write a decent sex scene. Maybe after my baby is here, I'll come back and make it longer. I dunno. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “I want another one,” he sighed, leaning against Yuki’s chest and he felt his mate’s chest rise and fall as he sighed. “I know,” Yuki replied softly, his tail wrapping gently around Akari’s. “I can smell your heat right now. Do you want to try?” he asked gently and Akari nodded, his eyes looking up into Yuki’s soft ones. “Bardock was planning on keeping the two all day and possibly overnight,” Akari whispered, lightly tracing his fingers over Yuki’s chest. Yuki shivered and a purr made its way up his throat.

Ack! Short! I'm so sorry! T^T I did my best but lost interest so now, I'm just now coming back into this. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I swear! Enjoy!!

~~

Akari woke to the sound of busy life outside of their home. Stretching, he crawled out from under Yuki’s sleep-heavy body and headed to the entrance, peeking out at the busy streets. It was morning and time to go get Fenn and Caba.

After fighting the urge just to go back to bed, he headed out into the busy streets, heading for his carrier’s hut. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by chaos. A streak of black and white shot past him, followed by another one, Bardock following close behind them. “Gotcha!” he roared, catching Caba first before grabbing Fenn out of the air. Pulling them both to the ground, he pinned them down and tickled them both, the cubs screaming and laughing so hard, they weren’t drawing in any air.

“Good morning, Akari,” Toma greeted, coming over to stand with the younger Saiyan to watch the wriggling mass of hair, tails, and bodies. “Good morning, Toma. How long have they been at this?” he asked softly and Toma ran a hand through his spiky hair. “All morning,” he replied and Akari snorted, stepping further into the hut. “So, they’ll be ready for naps when I bring them home?” he asked and Toma’s lips pulled up into a slight grin. “That’s what you think. If I recall though, there was a time when a certain cub of ours was always full of energy and never slept. Maybe Fenn will take after you in that aspect?”

“Lord, I hope not,” Akari replied, grimacing, as he imagined what chaos would follow if Fenn refused to take a nap. “Anyway, it seems like you and Yuki were pretty busy last night,” Toma murmured, watching with amusement as Akari’s face flushed bright red. “How did you-” Toma waved off his question and grinned. “Akari, I’m your sire. I know what you smell like and what you smell like after you’ve had sex,” he replied, tapping Akari’s nose lightly. “Nothing to be ashamed of.” Blushing again, Akari turned away from Toma, muttering under his breath about how his sire knowing was embarrassing.

“Akari! Akari! Look what Bardock gave us!” Fenn cried, catching up to his carrier, Caba in tow. The two slowed to a stop in front of Akari and held out their hands, showing off hand carved toys. “Bardock said that he made them just for us,” Fenn boasted and Akari chuckled, bending down to get a better look at each toy. “Did you tell him thank you?” he asked and the cubs looked at each before running off to thank their grandcarrier.

Chuckling, Akari turned back to watch as Gine appeared, Kakarrot following close behind him.

“Akari, it is so good to see you again. How are you doing?” Gine greeted and Akari, in turn, embraced him, smiling at Kakarrot’s sire happily. “I’m doing well, Gine. Yuki and I are trying for another cub. Hopefully, it won’t take long.” Chuckling, Gine ruffled Akari’s long hair and nodded slowly. “If you’re anything like Bardock, it won’t take long at all.”

With that, Akari gathered up his cubs and herded them back towards home, wishing everyone well as he did so.


End file.
